


Go Insane

by 8lueCrush8lush



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8lueCrush8lush/pseuds/8lueCrush8lush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat decides to take the upper hand during a sloppy makeout session…and Sollux doesn’t have a damn problem.<br/>[Pointless (badly written) porn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Insane

For the first time in his life, Karkat Vantas was bucking up and initiating this intimate moment between the two of them. Sollux, yes, he was surprised, but god _damn_  could Karkat drive him insane with simply a touch.

It had started with a sloppy make-out session, tongues rubbing against one another, slow, sensual. Each of them wanted to taste the other, wanted to claim every inch for themselves. Their hands, each wandering each other’s bodies, exploring, even though this had been done numerous times before. Karkat started it, lifting the yellow-blood’s shirt up slowly, nails grazing over the gray skin of his mate just enough to send a slight shiver through his body.

The air was thick, and sweat was already beginning to form not only on Sollux’s chest, but on Karkat’s brow. It was so hot, so  _wanted_ , but the Cancer had long since decided that he was going to be the last one to get his way. Tonight was about Sollux and Sollux alone.

Wasting no time, the mutant made his move. Lips detaching from Sollux’s and lowering, small bites here and there against the bare chest in front of him. His hands moved down as well, immediately busying themselves in attempting to rid the other of his pants.  Fingers working quickly, the belt was tossed in the same, general direction as their shirts, the button being quickly popped open and the pants dragged down his legs.

Sollux could only watch as his pants were removed, Karkat slowly helping him step out of the pooled pants. The bicoloured glasses were slowly fogging up, the owner of said glasses shaking from anticipation, or excitement, or both. He couldn’t wait to see what his matesprit had in store for him, obviously the shorter troll wanted to try something different and Sollux wasn’t about to tell him to stop. No. Not when he knew that it was  _Karkat_  who was.. now guiding him back into sitting on the chair in front of his desk.

Before Sollux’s ass could hit the chair, Karkat slipped the boxers off his hips, down over his thighs and letting them fall to the floor. He wasn’t too concerned with getting them out of the way, at the moment the only thing that the Cancer could concentrate on was the fact that Sollux’s twin bulges were up at attention, ready for him to begin his work.

He smirked.

“Damn, Sollux. Maybe I should take control more often, if you’re already worked up this much..” Karkat mumbled, wrapping his hand around the left, his tongue darting out to give the tip a swift lick before letting his lips rest on the tip, simply staring at Sollux.

Sollux squirmed a bit, he wasn’t sure when, but he had removed his glasses and was attempting to keep his eyes on Karkat the whole time. Though, the second his mate’s lips opened and all but engulfed his bulge, the psionic’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head. One of his hands, thankfully a flesh one and not a psionic one, moved down to grip at the dark locks of Karkat’s hair, giving the message of, ‘I want more.’

Karkat let his mouth move down, effectively deep throating the taller troll, which brought about a rippled moan to spill from the other’s lips. Yes. That’s what he liked to hear, well besides Sollux moaning and groaning out his name that is.

The Gemini was almost in bliss, his head falling back as the moan left him, Karkat’s tongue now working around his cock. The mutant sucking, his head bobbing up and down in the  _slowest_ , most antagonizing manner he could possibly manage. He grunted, and just as he was about to tell Karkat that he wanted more, he inhaled sharply.

A hand was now wrapping around his other bulge, moving up and down at a lazy pace. Karkat moved his head up, as well as his hand. Not only was his tongue pressing against the tip of the bulge in his mouth, but he let his thumb apply a bit of pressure on the other as well.

“F-Fuck. KK, you’re going to drive me inthane..” Sollux hissed out, toes curing and his hands gripping at Karkat’s hair rather tightly, the action only further encouraging the cocky asshole. He felt himself starting to shake, Karkat’s hand and mouth working so perfectly that it was sending him off the deep end faster than he could write a code.

Karkat felt rather pleased with himself, letting his teeth lightly graze over the bone bulge in his mouth as he gave one last suck, popping off the top with a quiet, appropriate sound. His hand as well, gave a final squeeze, before he collected himself and stood up in front of the hacker.

God, Sollux looked perfect. His legs spread, waiting and wanting for Karkat to return. Head, thrown back and yet his eyes were attempting to lock on Karkat, a want in his eyes that was begging for more attention. His lips were slightly parted, enough to the point where the Cancer could hear soft pants, as well as his nickname leaving his lips. Just small, quiet little, “kk… kk”s. It was.. absolutely pathetic, and Karkat needed to get back to him as soon as possible.

So his own pants and boxers were discarded, shirt following quickly after it to the corner. The pants were a serious relief once they were gone, his own bulge was hard and aching for attention. Karkat grabbed Sollux’s thighs, pulling him forward enough to the point where he was hovering over the twin cocks, one that was slick from the activities from his mouth, the other slick from the pre cum that was slowly, but surely leaking from the tip.

Positioning himself over the one that he knew would be the slickest (obviously the one he had worked more), a toothy grin spread over his lips.

“So Sollux, you’re just like a despite little bit- ngh.”

Biting his lip, he glanced down, immediately hating the fact that Sollux could use psionics because those damn invisible hands were on his dick, giving an even slower hand job than he had given to Sollux.

“Problem, kk?” Was the snarky remark that came from the grinning prick. God, it’s a wonder that they didn’t hate each other with how much teasing and shit that they did. But Karkat shoved those thoughts to the back of his head as the psionic hand put pressure  _on_  his head.

Karkat let himself slowly sink down, legs twitching as he let Sollux fill him up. Yet, it was taking everything that Sollux had not to simply buck up and ram into his mate. He was usually in control, he usually had Karkat moving the way he wanted. But now, it was all Karkat. Whatever happened was in his hands now.

Karkat sat there for a moment, getting used to the feeling of being full once again, his eyes were clenched, teeth biting into his lip, and a soft, almost purr was stemming from the back of his throat. Sollux couldn’t help himself from leaning forward, his own flesh hands cupping the Cancer’s cheeks and pressing a kiss to his lips.

They stayed that way for what seemed to be an eternity before Karkat decided to move, lifting his hips. He made it to the point where only the tip was inside before he all but slammed back down onto Sollux, each of them letting out either a groan or a moan. The second Sollux heard the other’s moan though, he completely lost it.

Fuck it. Karkat had his fun, now it was his turn.

Sollux turned the chair around, nearly shoved the keyboard out of the way, and flipped Karkat around. The smaller troll’s face was connected with the wood, and before he could utter a word, Sollux slammed into him from behind, an almost scream leaving his lips. Both of his flesh hands were settled on Karkat’s hips, nails lightly digging in as he continued his quick pace. The psionic hands were at work, now giving the messiest hand job in history.

Karkat couldn’t care less. Hands sprawled on the desk, chest heaving as he attempted to breath in between Sollux’s thrusts. He couldn’t handle it anymore, each thrust sending him close and closer to the edge.

“S-Sollux, fuck.. get the goddamn bucket..” He managed to hiss out, nails digging into the desk as he felt a psionic hand leave him.

A metal clang was heard before the bucket was dropped between the two of them, Sollux pulling out before Karkat turned around. Each of them dropped to their knees, hands fumbling against each other as they were in a rush to reach their wanted highs. It only took a couple of strokes on each end before a sloshing metal ring echoed through the room. The two trolls leaning their heads against one another as they attempted to simply breathe.

“You know, kk, I think I like thith thide of you. You’re not a complete grubfucker about it.”

“Fuck you, nook sucker.”

“Again? Damn, alright then.”


End file.
